pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Cinccino
|} Cinccino (Japanese: チラチーノ Chillaccino) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . Biology Cinccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon. It has large ears located to the sides of its head, with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. Its eyes are large and brown, with a small, rounded nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its tail is long, fluffy and incredibly white in color. It also has two large long fluffs on its head that wrap around its back. It uses its long fur as a scarf. Its fur is coated in a special oil that repels enemy attacks. Its fur feels amazing to touch, and it repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up. Cinccino and its pre-evolution are the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances A Cinccino appeared in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige! under the ownership of Moira. She battled Ash's Snivy and lost. She was often referred to as "Cinccinoette" by her trainer. Minor appearances Cinccino made its debut in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. A Cinccino appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup! participating in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup under the ownership of Horatio. A Cinccino made a brief appearance in Crowning the Scalchop King!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Janitor Geoff owns a Cinccino that he used to battle . Its fur prevented it from being hurt by attacks but was defeated when Black used a strategy to get around it. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Cold Storage ( )}} , , and ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field (post ending), World Axle - B1F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Aurora}} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B26), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 113 Blau Salon: Stage 445}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- and going to see the ocean. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=573 |name2=Cinccino |type1-2=Normal }} Sprites Trivia * Due to an error, Cinccino is unable to learn via TM in , while its pre-evolution does. This issue was later fixed in . Origin Cinccino is based on a . Its white "hair" is very similar in appearance to . The white fur draped around its neck resembles s, s and , possibly a reference to how chinchillas are controversially hunted for their fur. Name origin Cinccino and Chillaccino may be a combination of '' and . In other languages and |fr=Pashmilla|frmeaning=From Pashmina and Chinchilla |es=Cinccino|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Chillabell|demeaning=From Chinchilla and |it=Cinccino|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=치라치노 Chillaccino|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=奇諾栗鼠 / 奇诺栗鼠 Qínuòlìshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . May also be from |ru=Чинччино Chinchchino|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Chillabell fr:Pashmilla it:Cinccino ja:チラチーノ pl:Cinccino zh:奇诺栗鼠